Zombie Zeke
by Margarita Rosario
Summary: "Wizards & Vampires vs Zombies" revisited... only this time more HarperxZeke!


**Zombie Zeke**

**Summary:** "Wizards & Vampires vs. Zombies" revisited… and HarperxZeke are the main cast!

**Flashback:** in said WoWp S02 episode, Harper wears Max's no-fear ring and asks Zeke to the Zombie prom

**Author's Note:** excerpts from "Wizards & Vampires vs. Zombies". You can watch it again if you like :D the story's actually short. It's the excerpts that make it long…

**POV:** alternating Harper and Zeke :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WOWP, because if I did, there would be more HarperxZeke!

_Comments and reviews bring color into my life_

_

* * *

_

"Harper!" Alex screamed as she came down from the stairs and ran towards her best friend, who was sitting by the counter. "It's prom season, and this year's theme is Best Night Ever!"

_Prom?_ Harper thought. _OMG! I've been waiting for prom my whole life! I hope Zeke'll ask me out…_

The two of them squealed in delight.

"Oh my gosh! I'm excited, too!" Harper yelped. "Sometimes I stifle my excitement in front of you 'cause you're rarely ever excited like this," she giggled. _Like those countless times when Zeke and I almost touched… or almost looked at each other… or…_

"Wait…" Harper added, "Why are you excited about prom?"

"I'm not." Alex said as she dragged her to the nearest table. "I'm excited about you and me planning the anti-prom," Alex schemed.

"I knew it!" Harper snapped her fingers. "I was excited about the wrong thing…"

"For anti-prom," Alex continued, "We're gonna go with a zombie theme. Zombies move really slow but they're also scary…"

Unfortunately, Harper didn't hear what Alex said next. She tuned out the instant she saw Zeke walk right behind the Russo (which is good, since Alex didn't suspect a thing). After Zeke was out of Harper's peripheral vision, she tuned back in again.

"… And a prom," Alex said triumphantly.

Harper gave her a smile, but then quickly went back into staring longingly at Zeke. Alex followed Harper's gaze and saw the geeky boy in the green sweater.

"Do you think Zeke would go with me?" Harper asked giddily.

Alex stared at the boy, who was now doing robot moves. She looked at her friend weirdly and asked, "You like Zeke?"

Harper sighed dreamily. "Yeah… and I think he likes me, too. I slipped and fell in the cafeteria, and he stepped around me like a gentleman!" She stole a quick glance at Zeke then giggled.

Alex just rolled her eyes and said, "Why don't you go ask him?"

* * *

Zeke was leisure-walking around the city when he saw Harper inside, her back turned. He remembered that prom was coming up, and he wanted to ask Harper out so badly. _But what if she declines?_ He shook his head. _Man up!, _he thought, as he quickly entered the restaurant.

The moment he stepped inside, he froze. Wait, what was he gonna do? He can't just barge into Harper like that! He ran for the restrooms.

After giving himself a little pep talk and planning for his approach to the girl by the counter, he went out. Unfortunately for him, he saw that Harper was now with Alex, seated on a table nearby. _I can't ask Harper out in front of another person! Now my plan's ruined!_

He shied out and made his way to a random table near the girl with the penguin headband, hoping Harper will notice him.

"Hey Zeke!" Harper called. _YES! _Zeke quickly turned to face Harper.

"We're planning zombie prom as the same night as regular prom," she said excitedly.

"Oh, I love zombies!" Zeke enthusiastically said. "It's weird though, they're slowness actually makes them scarier…" Okay, so he lied about the whole loving-zombies bit, but he was in front of Harper!

"I was wondering," Harper began, "If maybe you'd like to…"

Zeke stared on hopefully.

"Be on the committee to plan zombie prom!"

Zeke tried to hide his disappointment.

"And maybe after we plan it, we could…"

Zeke looked on.

"Be on the clean-up committee!"

Zeke nodded coolly.

"And maybe in between planning and cleaning, we might as well stop by and make sure everyone's having a good time!" Harper squeaked.

Although Zeke was majorly disappointed (he shouldn't have expected so much! This is reality, not fantasy! One's dream girl never asks the underdog first!), he thought, _three committees with Harper or none at all… take it or leave it, Beakerman._

_

* * *

_

Harper has now got the heebies in her jeebies. Her heartbeat was going crazy as she gazed up at Zeke.

Her dream boy soon answered. "Are you asking me…"

Harper's eyes grew. _Oh my gosh! He gets it? Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh…_

"…to be on three committees?" Zeke squealed.

_Oh._ Harper felt like pouting, but decided to give him the cutest smile she could give at this very stressful moment instead. _Maybe he won't notice my failed attempt to ask him out. Just go with the flow, Harper._

"Change my name to extracurricular man!" Zeke shouted, then made his way out of the restaurant while doing his robot dance.

Harper sighed in defeat and sloppily went back to the table. "I totally chickened out…" she said disappointed.

Trying to uplift the fallen spirits of her best friend, Alex said, "Yeah but the good news is, you're dressed like a chicken!"

* * *

A few days later, Justin was trying to get help from Zeke for his romantic plan for Juliet. "Okay, I got it. Maybe, I'll get up onstage with the deejay, right? And I'll serenade Juliet in front of everyone!"

Zeke nodded.

"Then! Wait wait wait," Justin excitedly adds, "When the tears are welling up in her eyes, I'll ask her to go steady."

Zeke gave him a disapproving look and said, "Yes serenade? Danger! Danger, Will Robinson!"

Then he quickly thought about his plan for Harper, and wanting to help his friend out, quickly shared him with the details. "Here's what you do: pick her up in a horse-drawn carriage. Girls love alternate means of transportation!"

Justin nodded and quickly went to Juliet to tell her the plan. Zeke stared with disbelief as he saw his plan was rejected. Fail! "I know nothing about women…"He turned around and shook his head.

He disappointingly went back to his meal and started thinking about another, hopefully much better plan for Harper.

Suddenly, Harper walked up to him and said, "Zeke, there's only one thing that would make zombie prom fun for me."

Zeke smiled. Was this is? Was his dream coming true?

"Would you…"

Zeke's eyes grew bigger as he held his breath. His heart was beating so fast he was sure he was having a heart attack!

"…design a decorative coffin table for snacks?" Harper asked.

Zeke exhaled. _Knew it was just too good to be true… oh well…_

"Snack committee? YEAH!" he tried to sound very very enthusiastic about it. "Open the lid, get the dip. I'm on it!" he said before turning around and wallowing in grief.

As Harper went back to Alex, Zeke took a sip from his drink and thought, _Maybe I should just ask her out and get it over with… but what if she turns me down? And there's so many people watching! Hmmm, maybe I should ask her when we're alone… maybe… when we meet up for preparations for the prom?_

"Zeke!" Harper called again. "Zombie prom! Me, you, on a date, LET'S DO THIS THING!"

_Oh my goodness! Gaaaaahhhhhh! Dreams DO come true! Ehem, be cool Zeke! Be cool…_

"Totally!" he nodded, trying out his best surfer dude impression.

"Walk with me! And keep telling me things you love about me," Harper smiled confidently as she turned around.

_There's so much! Where should I even start?_

"Well, ladybugs are awesome on you…" Zeke piped up. She turned her head and smiled at him. As Harper was speedily getting away, he hurried to catch up. "And you walk fast, that's cool…"

* * *

_Wow…_ Harper thought, _It feels so good to be brave! If I was still the old scaredy-cat Harper, I would have NEVER had Zeke as my prom date…_

She sighed as she entered the venue with Zeke, their arms linked together.

_I can't believe this! First all those nice comments about me from Zeke, then him slipping that beautiful violet corsage on me, then him renting a limousine for us, and now…_ she looked at Zeke and took note of how close they were… _this! sigh_

"Do you wanna go get a drink?" Zeke asked her. "Sure!" she replied.

As they were in line, this very rude dude just cut in line. "Hey!" shouted Harper. "No cutsies!"

The very stinky dude with the awesome costume came right to them. "Why don't you shuffle yourself to the back of the line?" Harper added.

As the scary-looking dude continued to go towards them, Zeke grabbed her and pulled her back. "Uh, Harper, maybe we should just let him cut in front. He seems a little dehydrated… not in the mood to talk…" he worriedly told her.

"Zeke, how can you be so cute and so spineless at the same time? I'm gonna stand up to this punk!" Harper yelped as she tried to charge right up to the zombie.

Zeke hurriedly grabbed her and pulled her back once more.

Harper turned to him irritated and said, "What's up with you? I was just standing up for both of us!"

"But he's scary-looking!" Zeke argued. Harper crossed her arms and pouted.

"And I don't want him to hurt you…"

"I'm not gonna get hurt!" Harper insisted. That no-fear ring is sure working.

"Well I can't risk that…"

Suddenly, the zombies started surrounding the couple. "Whoa! What is going on?" Zeke panicked. "Yeah, where's Alex?" Harper asked.

"I dunno, but we better go!" Zeke yelped as he pulled Harper towards a hiding place, aka under the table.

"Don't move!" Zeke whispered to Harper. "I think we lost them."

Harper just rolled her eyes and said, "You know what, Zeke? You're so adorable. And if these creeps are making you feel uncomfortable, then I'm gonna settle this." And with that she stood up and went to face the zombies.

"What are you looking at?" she asked haughtily at the nearest zombie. "I wanna have you for dinner," the zombie said as he held out his arms to grab Harper. "I have a date, you jerk!"

She went to the table to check up on him. "Zeke?"

Zeke popped his head out. "Psst! Over here!"

"And now you've made my date uncomfortable!" she screamed at the zombie. "You're gonna apologize, or else you're gonna meet the king and queen of this prom!" she threatened as she held out two fists.

* * *

When Zeke heard the alien call, he responded immediately.

"Zeke!" Justin called as he, Juliet and Alex went to their hiding friend.

"Justin! You are a sight for sore eyes!" Zeke told him. "Harper's standing up to those creeps. She's fearless!"

As Justin, Juliet and Alex started talking to Max about a plan, Zeke continued to hide under the table. While alone in the dark, he nervously worried about Harper. Was she alright? _What if something bad happened to her? I couldn't live with myself if that happened!_

After a long while, he decided to step out of his hiding place and go out to protect Harper, no matter what happens. He quickly saw her.

"I'm not afraid of these losers!" Harper declared.

Zeke held out a sigh of relief. _Whew! She's safe_.

He decided to fight for Harper… in the best way that he knew he can. DANCE!

_Screw you Mr. Santos from Jefferson High! You rich bratty kids think you can dance, well, I can dance better than you! FOR HARPER!_

Zeke danced his heart out that night. And well, they won.

"Yes!" Zeke screamed in triumph! "We won!" He smirked at the zombies as the losers went out. Afterwards he went out looking for Harper. Oh yes, he was feeling manly and confident.

He found her outside the gym with Alex. As soon as Alex saw him coming near, she waved goodbye to her best friend and went back to the prom. After a while Zeke and Harper were left alone.

Harper stood shyly as Zeke went up next to her. "This is the best night EVER!" he commented. "Yeah… sure is…" Harper replied timidly.

"Thanks for asking me to go with you tonight, Harper," he gave her a small smile as he looked straight into her eyes. She blushed and started giggling like crazy.

He chuckled and offered her a hand. "Wanna go back inside?"

Her eyes grew, her breathing deepened and her hands were shaking as she nervously tried to take his hand. Zeke grabbed it first then pulled her back inside the gym.

He led her into the dance floor, where a slow song was playing. Soon they started slow dancing to the music.

"Hey Harper," Zeke commented. "Where's your ring?"

"Uhm…" Harper stuttered nervously. "It wasn't mine. I gave it back to Max a while ago…"

"Oh," Zeke said. "Well, you look great either way…"

* * *

Fin! Oh, and I read this great Zarper fic (also in ) about Harper, Zeke and zombie prom as well, and I'm thinking it could be a cool sequel to this… haha! I unfortunately forgot the title, something about fake-brave Harper or something… :D


End file.
